


The FBI Special Agent

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: The Denham Duo [1]
Category: Bones, Cold Case, Holby City, Tower Heist (2011)
Genre: A Sexual Affair Is Started, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle Denham is a well respected FBI Special Agent married to Claire Denham. All seems well until after a truth is revealed and Danielle's life takes a different turn.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Claire Denham, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: The Denham Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911379
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15





	1. The Murder Case

It was a lovely warm Saturday morning, I was in bed with my gorgeous wife Claire. It had been a difficult time for my wife, she lost aunt to a cancerous brain tumour that had been too risky to remove as there was a 80% that she would be brain dead from the operation. Claire spent her time with her aunt, they had always been close after her aunt died, Claire didn't have time to grieve as her nana Georgia had died after a fall down the stairs after tripping on the ripped carpet.

The funerals were hard for her, I held her hand and dealt with her violent outbursts which I knew were apart of her grief and last night everything finally exploded, Claire broke down mentally and just sobbed her heart out. I held her in my arms as my own heart broke for her, my poor baby had been so stressed out about everything that it had finally hit her. As I lay there stroking her shoulder while holding her in my arms, I couldn't help but think of our first meeting at the FBI HQ.

Claire made me laugh everyday, she always had a new joke for me and I couldn't help but laugh, I had always known in my own heart and mind, that I was a lesbian, but Claire had struggled with her sexuality. Her parents were abusive to her when she was a child, they beat into her that homosexuals were the sins of the Devil. Plus she was in an abusive marriage, her ex had surpressed her so much, that she denied who she was.

However she survived after a near death experience, she finally confided in myself, Booth and Brennan about the marriage and we helped her. I let Claire move in with me, she enjoyed it and we began to fall in love, I told her about my sexuality and I helped her to accept who she truly was.

Claire and I married in the Spring of 1993, we had a honeymoon and settled into married life. Two years later in 1995, Claire gave birth to our eldest daughter Charlotte Temperance Denham and then in 1997, I gave birth to our youngest daughter Katie Claire Denham.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts as I felt cold lips pressed against mine, I looked and saw Claire and she was kissing me, she soon stopped and smiled at me, 'Good morning baby.' Claire said in her beautiful London accent, 'Good morning Princess', I replied moving her hair to put her ear.

We kissed again as Claire gently climbed on top of me, I felt myself get horny as I felt her fanny against mine. Claire stopped kissing me and began kissing my neck, I always melted to her touch and she knew how to get me horny. Being with Claire was like heaven for me and I wouldn't have missed the chance to be with her.

As we laid there kissing with Claire on top of me, I was becoming wet, Claire looked up at me and smiled with her cheeky grin. Before I knew it, Claire had slipped her hand inside pjs and was playing with me, 'Your so wet baby!' Claire smirked, 'I'm horny for you baby.' I smiled back at her, looking into her light green eyes and I was melting even more.

I moaned quietly as our girls were asleep, feeling Claire's hand between my legs was blissful, she knew how to pleasure me and I enjoyed it. We kissed as she kept rubbing me and I played with her boobs, she moaned as I did it and I smiled as I loved to hear moan. Eventually as I continued to play with her boobs, I came hard for her and we kissed as she rubbed me gently slipping her fingers in and out of me.

We decided to have a bath together, I ran the bath and put some radox in it, Claire laid on the bed, already stripped off waiting. When the bath was done, I came to get her and we went in the bath together. We had a blissful two and half hours in the bath together as the girls didn't wake up until nine thirty. We got out and got dressed, I did the girls' their breakfast, my phone rang so I answered it, 'Hello Denham. Hi Booth, ok we will be right there bye.'

Claire and I took our girls to spend some quality time with my mother Elizabeth, then I drive us to work and I informed Claire of what was wrong. I soon pulled up at work and we held hands as we walked into work together, in the bosses office, we were informed of a body discovery and that a Homicide Detective Wolfe was requesting for the FBI.

Claire and I went to the crime scene along with Booth and Brennan, however, Brennan is both an FBI Special Agent and an Anthropologist, so she works closely with both the FBI and her own lab of workers. As we pulled up at the crime scene, I got out and walked towards the detective, 'Hi I'm looking for Detective Wolfe?' 

The blonde turned round and looked at Danielle, 'Yes sorry, I'm Berenice Wolfe, Homicide Detective. You must be Special Agent Denham?' Bernie said as she shook Danielle's hand, 'Yes I am, well one half of the Denham Duo.' I replied as we looked at each other. 'Ok so, Erm my wife Serena Campbell is also a Homicide Detective. She was first on the scene and called it in and I met here.' Bernie responded as we walked together side by side.

Bernie was beautiful, blonde hair like mine and bright brown eyes, which drew me in like a lap dog. I met Serena and she was lovely, 'Hi I'm Detective Serena Campbell, nice to meet you.' Serena chimed in while interrupting my thoughts of Bernie, 'Sorry, in my own world there. I'm Special Agent Danielle Denham, nice to meet you too.'

As Serena and Claire talked over the body, Brennan looked over the body, I went and looked at the escape roots with Bernie, we agreed on many things. Bernie seemed to like being alone with me, we were both married but we liked each other's company, 'The killer or killers could have come through here dumped the body and left via a different exit.' Bernie said as I looked at her then looked around, 'Before we can determine anything Detective Wolfe, we need to see about the body and how long it's been here.' I replied.

With that we walked back to the crime scene, 'Brennan, what do we have?' I asked her as we waited, 'From what I can see Danielle, the body has been in freezer for possibly 20-22 years. This is until possibly five-six weeks when the body was dumped here.' Brennan replied as Booth informed our boss, 'The decomposition has set in, but there is marks on the flesh which indicate he or she was murdered. What would you say Brennan about how old these marks are?' Serena asked Brennan, 'Possibly early - mid 1970s Serena. Why?' Brennan replied, 'Maybe they can give us DNA. The body has preserved in a freezer for possibly 20-22 years.' Serena replied.

I asked for an identity confirmation, as Bernie had a fag. I hadn't smoked in a while due to helping Claire which I didn't mind, 'Wanna a puff?' Bernie said handing the fag to me, 'Sure, if you don't mind?' I replied before taking the fag from her, 'Of course I don't mind here you go.' Bernie responded smiling, so I took the fag and had a puff then I handed it back to her. Bernie took the fag and smiled at me, I felt all warm and fuzzy whenever Bernie smiled at me so I smiled back.

I was stood against the car as Bernie came towards me, I playfully pushed her away as my phone rang as it was my boss, 'Hi boss, yeah oh my. Yes I will go and ask him now, bye.' I hung up as Bernie looked at me, 'What is wrong?' she asked me concerned, 'We have an identity confirmation and I need to see Lieutenant John Wolfe.' i responded to her question, 'Lieutenant John Wolfe is my dad, come on I'll take you.' Bernie replied.

Just then Serena and Claire, i informed them about the identity confirmation and we all headed for the London Philadelphia Police Station, we went upto the homicide division with Bernie and Serena. Claire and I went into the office to speak John, 'Lieutenant Wolfe, we need you to do an identity confirmation as we believe that the victim we found, maybe your wife who went missing in 1973.' I show him the picture and he is shocked with mortification, 'That is not my wife, that's her first cousin Lily-Rose Wolfe. She disappeared in 1972 and no one could find her.' John responded with tears in his eyes.

Claire and I looked at each other, I phoned our boss after leaving the office and going into the empty interview room. I tell him that the victim is Lily-Rose Wolfe who disappeared in 1972, I also inform him that she was in an abusive relationship with another woman. He (my boss) puts a wanted poster up for the ex-girlfriend Jade Leason, I hang up the call and put my head in my hands as I knew that Lily-Rose was Bernie's second cousin and she didn't know how to tell her.


	2. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle Denham and Bernie Wolfe share their first kiss and sexual encounter, which soon leads to an affair between them.

Just as I ran my fingers through my blonde beach wavy hair, Bernie came into the interview room to see if I was ok, 'Are you ok Danielle?' Bernie asked me noticing that my domeeniar had changed, 'No actually, erm I have just found out that Lily-Rose Wolfe is your second cousin.' I replied as I noticed Bernie's face show a disbelief look.

'So your telling me that I am investigating my own cousin's death?' Bernie responded with a crackling in her voice as she tried not to cry, I just nodded. As I moved back a little my phone bleeped with a text from Claire, 'Serena and I are going to interview people. Meet you at home babe xx.' The text said as I read it, I looked at Bernie as the warm and fuzzy feeling came back this time stronger.

Bernie moved towards me as I moved back, 'I can't Bernie, we are both married.' It didn't seem to nerve Bernie as I continued to move backwards, then I hit the wall forgetting it was there and Bernie moved closer to me. My heart was now pounding to the max as I swear it got louder and faster, Bernie was now in front of me as our bodies met. I couldn't help but breath heavily as the warm fuzzy feeling got stronger it was as if Bernie and I had all this chemistry between us and we needed a sexual relief.

Bernie strokes my face before pulling my left leg around her waist and I knew I was melting to her touch but I tried to fight it as we were both married. Before I could speak to her, Bernie's lips were against mine and we were kissing passionately, I tried even further to fight her off but I was melting quicker to her kiss. It felt peaceful as her kisses made me feel so good and relaxed, so I naturally fell weak around her and I couldn't help but melt to her touch, that I just started to wrap my arms around her body.

As we kissed passionately, I felt Bernie's hand run down my chest and rub my boob as I left my arms around her body. Bernie then stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, 'Your so beautiful Danielle, I can't help it but I am falling for you.' Bernie said as she stroked my face, I just smiled at her as I had fully melted to her touch and I didn't wanna let her go.

As we stood there melted into each other, I couldn't help but think about Bernie and us having sex with each other, 'I don't want to let you go Bernie, but I know I have to.' I said as I was coming back to my senses, I pushed her away from me and left the room, as I walked into the ladies I cried silently as I secretly started to love Bernie. I washed my face with cold water and went to the bathroom, as I wiped myself in between my legs I realised that I had cum and was really wet down there. 

I flushed the loo and left the station, I drove home muttering to myself it as if I was having a conversation with myself in the car, 'You stupid bitch. Your both married and you kissed her back, how stupid can you be.' I soon pulled up in our driveway, my mother had agreed to have the girls as it was the summer holidays and she knew that Claire and I would be busy. As I went inside the quiet house, I went into the kitchen to myself a cuppa and I tried to get Bernie off my mind.

I wasn't hungry much as I had a late dinner, so I locked the front door as Claire had her keys with her, I texted her letting her know that the door was locked, 'Hey babe, front door locked as I'm going to get in the bath love you xx.' I couldn't believe that I had just said 'I love you,' in a text just minutes after kissing Bernie.

I ran the bath and climbed inside it, as I laid in the bath surrounded by water, I couldn't help but think only of Bernie. The same vision came back and I couldn't help but get horny over her, I reached down in between my legs and played with myself. I rubbed my fanny, I imagined it was Bernie playing with me and pleasuring me in her own way, just before I climaxed I heard the front door open and a voice calling to me, 'Babe I'm home.' I immediately stopped and snapped out of my thoughts, 'Hey,' I called back.

As I washed my face, I heard Claire coming upstairs and into the bathroom, 'How are you feeling babe?' Claire asked me while sitting down, 'Yeah why.' I replied in a worried tone, 'Well Bernie told me that you seemed upset earlier when you left.' Claire responded, 'No I just remembered that it was my cousin's anniversary of when he was killed in a motorbike hit and run.' I replied knowing it was lie, 'You have never told me that before babe?' Claire responded, 'Well I have never really accepted his death, apart of me just couldn't accept it until today and I told Bernie that Lily-Rose Wolfe is her second cousin. I guess it just got to me today with the case baby.' I replied looking at her.

Claire nodded and hugged me tightly as I began crying, 'It will be ok babe. You two must have been close?' Claire said rubbing my back, 'We was close to each other, about the only person whoever truly understood me.' I replied, 'Hey what about me babe?' Claire responded in her London accent, 'Well yeah, you understand me too babe. I just meant in a cousin way.' I replied looking at her, Claire smiled, 'Ok baby, anyway fancy a takeaway tonight?' she said to me

I smiled at her, 'Yeah why not.' Claire beamed at me, 'Ok, shall we have our usual baby?' Claire said she pecked my lips with hers, 'Yeah baby.' I replied while smiling, 'Ok baby, I will go and order it now.' Claire responded before kissing my lips and then leaving, I smiled as she left me alone and I laid back staring at the ceiling trying desperately not to think of Bernie but it didn't work as I slipped under the water and imagined I was with her in a peaceful place.

While under the water, I hadn't realised that I was putting myself in danger, I kept thinking of Bernie and her delicious sweet lips against mine as we groped each other sexually. The next thing I knew, I was snapped out of the vision as Claire pulled me out of the water and I coughed up excess water from my lungs, 'What were you thinking baby?' Claire said as she patted my back, 'I wasn't baby, I must have fell asleep and not realised. I am sorry baby.' I replied while in Claire's arms, 'It's ok baby, I'm glad your ok.' Claire responded as she kissed my lips and hugged me.

I got out of the bath and slipped into my mini mouse pjs, I walked downstairs and put my clothes in the washer and set them off. I then joined Claire in the living room, I sat next to her and watched some telly. Again my mind slipped off and I began thinking about Bernie, I couldn't seem to get Bernie out of my mind no matter what I did. 

Soon Claire noticed and snapped me back into the cold harsh realm we call reality, 'Are you sure your ok babe? You seem distracted this evening.' Claire asked stroking my cheek, I certainly was distracted by my fantasies of Bernie, I quickly shut it off and spoke to her, 'Sorry baby, it's just the case. I am worried about Bernie as well with the victim being her cousin. I just don't want Bernie to feel as though she has to bottle up her own emotions.' I replied, Claire took my hand into hers, 'It will be ok babe and Bernie will be ok too. I know how caring you are, you cared about me and wanted me to feel safe again.' Claire responded as I began to blush and smile at her words, it was as if the old Claire was fighting back to reach out to me.

I kissed her and cuddled her, then the takeaway arrived and we had tea together, we had a glass of wine with our tea and had a laugh as we relived old memories. As we sat curled up on the sofa, I looked into Claire's eyes and we kissed each other, as I felt Claire slipping her hand into my pjs and playing with my fanny really hard. I moaned loudly as she continued to rub me, I kissed her neck and gave her a love bite.

The next few minutes were heaven, as we stripped off and I began rubbing against Claire while we kissed passionately and Claire played with my nipples. We were both so horny and had sex with each other, we went to bed curled up together. I held Claire in my arms and we fell asleep, I couldn't help but dream of Bernie and I didn't wanna leave the dream as I was getting all warm and fuzzy again.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs for a cuppa, Claire was still asleep as we didn't go to bed til two o'clock this morning. I yawned as I waited for the kettle, then my phone bleeped with a message and I grabbed my phone and pressed the button to see Bernie's number pop up on the screen.

I opened the text and saw the words, 'Hope your ok, I didn't mean to upset you yesterday xx.' I smiled at the text, Bernie hadn't upset me at all and I am just secretly in love with her, so I typed back, 'No you hadn't upset me, it was my cousin's anniversary of when he was killed in a motorbike hit and run. I am fine now, anyway hope your well too xx.' I sent the text, and smacked my forehead as I realised that I had put two kisses at the end of the text. I put my phone down and poured the hot water in my cup.

As I sat down in the living room in my favourite chair with my feet up, my phone bleeped again with a text, I looked at the text I read the words, 'Dreamt about you last night xx.' I smiled at the text as I had dreamt about Bernie, so I replied, 'Nah I wouldn't let you xx.' I couldn't help but giggle as I waited for a response then sure enough three little dots appeared on my screen which indicated that she was typing.

Then as I supped my tea, a text appeared on the screen and I smiled as two laughing emojis appeared on my screen followed by the words, 'So you dreamt about me then xx.' This was of course followed by a winking emoji, then I replied, 'Maybe xx.' I heard Claire get out of bed and I stopped texting Bernie. I locked my phone as Claire came down and climbed into my arms, 'Morning baby.' I said as I kissed her forehead.

Claire nodded as she had a headache, 'I don't feel well baby I have a headache.' Claire responded as she rubbed her eyes, 'I will get two paracetamol babe.' I replied and went into the kitchen, I left my phone in the room and soon returned with the paracetamol, 'here you go baby.' I handed her the paracetamol and the glass of water. Claire took the paracetamol and got something to eat, my phone bleeped with a text from Bernie, I looked at it when Claire had gone into the kitchen, I saw the words, 'You did dream about me last night xx.' I couldn't help but smile, I replied, 'You caught me, guilty as charged. I will be at work today catch you later xx.' I sent the text and waited for a reply.

Sure enough a text appeared on the screen, I read the words, 'Yes I knew you had and I look forward to seeing you xx.' I smiled at the text but didn't reply as Claire came back in and I locked my phone, 'You ok to go to work baby?' I said to Claire as she sat down, 'Yeah I am going to work babe. Why?' Claire responded, 'No reason I just wondered that's all baby.' I got up and went to have a bath.

Half an hour later, we arrived at work and I sat in our office putting my head in my hands, all I could think about was Bernie it was as if I was under some sort of spell, specifically her spell. I tried to put her to the back of mind and concentrate on the case. However my boss sent me and Claire back to London Philadelphia Police Station to work with the police.

Obviously, I tried to make an excuse of not going but my thoughts of Bernie overwhelmed me and I agreed to go, we arrived at the police station and I walked in with Claire. Bernie and I were tasked with interviewing the suspects as Serena and Claire were tasked with organising the warrants, I was in the interview room looking through some stuff when Bernie came in and massage my shoulders.

'Claire is here Bernie, I can't please stop.' I was trying so hard to fight her off, I got up and walked to the blind spot and Bernie followed me. I wanted her so much, but we were both married, 'Bernie please, I can't.' I replied as I felt Bernie's hand on my pussy and she was rubbing me good and I began melting again to her touch and I couldn't fight her off anymore. 'Come here.' I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately as I unzipped her trousers and put my hand down her knickers and rubbed her hard.

Bernie soon stripped me naked and we had sex in the interview room, she wrapped my left leg around her waist and began rubbing against me as we kissed passionately. I didn't wanna stop at all and Bernie was brilliant at pleasuring me, we were both horny as hell and we tried not to moan too loud. We both climaxed hard as we breathed heavily and smiled at each other, 'I enjoyed that so much baby.' I said as I looked into Bernie's eyes, 'I could tell you enjoyed it baby.' Bernie replied smiling, we kissed and then got dressed as we heard footsteps.

When we had finished getting dressed, we sat at the table reviewing the case. Then we decided to interview the new suspect who is the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose Wolfe.


	3. Bernie's Homelife With Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of Bernie and Serena's Homelife and their marriage.

After having sex with Danielle, I immediately returned home to have a bath. The case was on going but we kept to it too, anyway as I drove home I tried not to think about Danielle and our one night stand in the interview room.

I pulled up in the driveway and got out, I locked my car and went inside the house, Serena and I had a three bedroom house with an inside swimming pool and outdoor swimming pool. We also have a conservatory, which we sit in the Summer time, as I put the kettle on and waited for it to boil, mine and Serena's two girls came running through to the kitchen.

'Mommy, look what I found with nana?' Amelia said to me showing her rock in the shape of a love heart, Amelia was four years old with light brown hair and bright brown eyes. Amelia loved nature and was always searching in the back garden for animals, she told me once that she wanted to be a veterinarian when she grows up as it breaks her little heart when she watches ads on the telly about abused animals.

I let her go and put her rock in her bedroom, I watched Amelia run upstairs and disappeared into her bedroom, now Rosa is nine years old and is into gymnastics, she was doing flips in the back garden as I watched, I did the girls their tea as I wasn't hungry. I promised the girls that I would go into the pool with them, Amelia was still cautious about the pool bless her but she did like being in the pool.

As we relaxed in the pool, I helped Amelia to swim and she eventually did it on her own though I kept an eye on her, just then I heard a familiar voice call my name, 'Bernie, I'm home.' Serena shouted as she came through the house. So I called back, 'In the back garden with the girls.' I said as Amelia was now sat on my knee watching Rosa playing with her ball.

Serena came through the large house and smiled, she went upstairs and got into her bikini which I bought her for a Christmas last year. Soon she came back and climbed into the pool, Rosa was laughing and said, 'Catch me mommy. Catch me.' Rosa started swimming as Serena swam after her and caught her, 'Gotcha Rosa.' Rosa laughed and giggled as Serena tickled her gently.

I quickly got Serena's attention as Amelia wanted to swim to her, 'Mommy, mommy.' I held her up for a while but soon let go as Amelia found her rhythm and kept her eyes on Serena, as Serena encouraged her to keep going, 'Come on Amelia, you can do it I'm right here.' Rosa smiled as she cheered on her sister, 'Go Amelia, you have got this.' I smiled at Rosa cheering on her sister.

Amelia didn't give up as she was determined to reach Serena, which she eventually reached Serena and was happy, Serena picked her up and cuddled her, 'Well done Amelia, your getting so good at swimming. Good girl baby, mommy is so proud of you.' Amelia was a premature baby, I gave birth to her at 28 weeks and we were told that Amelia wouldn't survive the next 24 hours but she beat the odds and progressed each day. She was eight months old when we finally brought her home and Rosa was tentive and she doted on her sister a lot, she still does dote on her sister.

Amelia was more of Serena than me which I didn't mind, as Rosa more of me than Serena so we each had a mommy's girl. We had a few more minutes in the pool before we all got out and we put the girls to bed as they had their own rooms but Amelia always went into Rosa's bedroom and climbed into bed with her if she was scared.

Serena and I soon settled into bed after I locked everything up, we watched some telly and my mind drifted off slowly to thinking of Danielle, however I snapped out of it and kissed Serena passionately. She kissed me back and climbed onto me, she pulled at my night top soon taking it off me and played with my boobs. I took her night top off and she laid on top of me, with her nipples against mine as she kissed my neck.

I slipped my hand into her pjs and rubbed her fanny hard and I noticed she was horny and wet, so I rubbed her and fingered her. Serena moaned into my ear as I continued to rub her hard, my fanny was now hard and wanted to be played with. I stopped rubbing Serena and moved her hand down to my pussy, 'Rub me baby.'

I went back to rubbing Serena's now wet pussy, I moaned as I felt her hand rubbing my pussy and we kissed passionately as we continued to pleasure each other. Just then Serena climaxed hard on my hand and she breathed heavily, I then climaxed and on her hand and our bodies became jelly-like as we kissed each other and I ran my hands on her body.

We talked about the case and the suspects, 'Danielle and I have to interview more suspects but neither of us can get the ex-girlfriend and her reaction to the case. She was completely cocky with us and avoided our questions, it was like she didn't care at all.' I said to Serena while holding her in my arms, 'If something is bothering you both, then you both should talk about it together.' Serena replied without realising that I had slept with Danielle.

I made up every excuse I could think of, about not talking to Danielle, 'I can't babe, it's probably just us over thinking things. Besides, Danielle and Claire will be discussing it and maybe Danielle will figure out, so I won't bother her.' I kissed Serena and got up to go to the loo, I went into the bathroom and cried silently as I felt so massively guilty over mine and Danielle's one night stand. I soon got up, flushed the toilet and went back to bed.

Serena had gone downstairs to make us a cuppa, I sent a text to Danielle, 'I am sorry about our one night stand, I enjoyed it very much but I can't do it again.' I sent the text and waited for a reply, soon enough Danielle texted me back, 'I didn't ask for us to sleep together Bernie and I told you that we were both married.' Danielle had a rough day at work which I didn't know about and I assumed she had a go at me so I replied back, 'Well it didn't fucking stop you from pleasuring me did it. So don't talk to me like, it takes two to tango you know.' i replied back.

Three dots appeared on my screen, then the text appeared, 'Fuck off, you came onto me Bernie. Don't bother talking to me again. Miserable bitch.' Danielle was hurt by my text and I didn't realise, so I typed back, 'Same too you cow.' I sent the text and put my phone in the drawer and laid down crying. Danielle and I were like best friends and it felt like a dagger had been plunged into my heart killing me slowly.

Serena came up and cuddled me, I soon calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. The following morning I woke up and had a bath, my mother had agreed to look after the girls as we were working. I made breakfast and then dropped the girls off with my mother, then we went to work. My dad John asked me to work with Danielle but I said no, 'I can't dad I'm sorry. I will stay with Serena and help her with the case.' I said as I looked at him and then went into the ladies to wash my face.


	4. The Cold Shoulder Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gives Bernie the silent treatment/cold shoulder treatment following their arguement via text.

Ever since Danielle and I had an arguement via text, she hasn't spoken to me at all. I have been trying to talk to her but i get the cold shoulder treatment with her, i have tried the same thing tatic by giving the cold treatment back, but found that i soon hated the silence between us. I knew i had hurt Danielle with what i had said and i knew deep down that she had hurt me too. I knew in the end that i was wrong and i tried to make it upto her, we were walking to the interview room when i pulled her to one side, i grabbed her hand but she pulled away and walked away. Danielle didn't once look at me, it was as if she was a completely different person and it was like she couldn't bare to have me touch her. I went into the interview room with her and spoke to a suspect, 'We know you had lied to us, because your statements don't match up.' I said to the suspect, secretly hoping that Danielle would chime in with the evidence, but she didn't so i just carried on talking to the suspect.

When the interviewing was done, Danielle left the room and i knew she was hurting as was I, so i followed her into the toilets and tried to speak to her again, 'I'm sorry Danielle, i didn't meant to hurt you with what i said. Please I just want us to be friends again, I'm sorry.' I tried reaching out to her but she ignored me and left the toilets, i cried in the toilet cubical with my hands covering my face. I have never felt so stupid in all my life and i feared that i had just lost my best friend, through the crying, i began having a panic attack and couldn't breath. I tried thinking happy thoughts but all i could think of was losing Danielle and it made everything worse. Eventually Serena came in and found me, she heard me wheezing and held me in her arms, i soon calmed down and told her what happened, 'What happened baby?' Serena asked me while stroking my blonde hair, 'Last night, Danielle and I had an arguement via text and now she isn't talking to me. i have lost her as a friend and i don't know what to do.' I replied still crying, 'What was the arguement about baby?' Serena responded, I gulped really hard as i wanted to tell you the truth but didn't know how you would react, 'I did something so stupid Serena.' I replied, 'What baby?' Serena asked in response, 'I slept with Danielle.' I replied pulling away from Serena in fear of her reaction. 'You did what? You cheated on me with Danielle?' Serena responded getting angry, so i backed away from her slowly.

'I'm sorry i didn't mean too honestly.' I was still backing away from her as she walked towards me, 'Does Claire know that you slept with her wife?' Serena demanded in an angry voice, I was terrified beyond mortal limitations, 'I...I...I...I don't know.' I was comepletely terrified of Serena now as she flung for me and pinned me against the wall, 'Don't you dare touch me again. You pathetic excuse for a wife, I don't want you to come near me at all, do you understand me?' Serena said still angry, i nodded as i cried then i saw Serena's hand rise and she slapped me round the face, then she left and i cried even more. I washed my face with cold water and then i went home, i had a bath and sat in the back garden having a fag as i looked at my phone. I wondered about all sorts in my mind, even questioining my decision to tell Serena the truth. Little did i know that Danielle had just told Claire the truth and things didn't end well for her either.

Eventually two months later, Serena and I sat down and talked about things, she had forgiven me for my infedelity and i told her that it wasn't planned, 'I am sorry Serena, i didn't plan on sleeping with Danielle and i regretted it straight away. I know i hurt you Serena and i am truly sorry.' I said to her, 'I know Bernie and i am sorry for hitting you, i was so angry that you could have cheated on me and then made up every excuse under the sun just to not see her. I know you and Danielle are close as friends, i have forgiven you as well for it, but please don't lie to me again i love you and i want us four to be a happy family together. Your the best thing that had happened to me after what i went through and i would hate myself if i ended our marriage. Anyway, to be honest, i am kind of glad that it was Danielle you slept with rather than someone else and i am not saying that i agree with it, but if it happens again let me know straight away that is all i ask of you. I know you love me and the girls, i just don't want any secrets between us ok.' Serena replied with a smile.

I smiled back, 'It won't happen again Serena I swear. If it does happen again I will tell you straight away and I have always loved you and the girls, you mean the world to me all of you do.' I replied then Serena and I embraced into a cuddle, we kissed passionately, 'Fancy an early night babe?' Serena said seductively and I couldn't resist, 'I'd love one baby.' I replied to her, then I locked everything up as Serena grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to have sex in our bed.

I felt her hand on my pussy rubbing me and teasing my nipples getting me hard and horny for her, I couldn't help but moan to her touching, I was so hard that my pussy needed a huge release and I could feel it building. 'Someone is nice and wet, also extremely horny.' Serena said with a smirk, 'I want you so much baby, make me yours baby.' I pleaded with her in a sexual voice. 'Oh, so you wanna be punished sexually do you baby?' Serena responded, 'I have been a bad girl baby and I need to be punished.' I replied to her.

With that, Serena fucked me good and hard punishing me sexually which I massively enjoyed. We laid in bed together and I was in her arms, 'You enjoyed that didn't you baby?' Serena said moving my now messed up hair behind my ear, I looked up at her and looked into her eyes, 'Yes I did baby, you do know how to punish me sexually.' I replied and then kissed her.


	5. Friendship On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Bernie's friendship faces a massive turmoil but can Bernie get Danielle to reach out to her before it's too late.

Danielle and I were still not talking to each other, well I was talking to her but I wasn't getting a response, I even texted her as Serena encouraged me to still try and speak to Danielle. 'Keep trying to get in touch with her baby, I know you are scared but let Danielle know that you are here for her.' Serena said to me before she left for her break.

With Serena's encouragement, I texted Danielle, 'Please Danielle talk to me, I'm here for you as a friend xx.' I sent the text and waited for a reply, then I left the station for a break, I sat next to Serena, 'Any luck babe?' she asked me, I shook my head trying not to cry as I realised that I was falling in love with Danielle, 'I miss her so much baby, I want her to talk to me.' I replied then bursts into tears, 'Come here baby.' Serena responded while pulling me into my arms.

Then we saw Claire arriving at our work place, I got up and asked her, 'How is Danielle?' I said to Claire, 'She is fine now she is away from you. Don't come near my wife again Wolfe and if you touch her I will end you.' Claire responded as Serena got up to defend me, 'Dont you dare threaten my wife.' Serena said as Claire just walked off, I cried as I tried to stop thinking about Danielle and Serena comforted me.

I soon calmed down and went upto our office, as Serena said that she was going to the shop and I went throught some paperwork, little did I know where Serena was really going. I pulled up in the driveway of Danielle's house and got out, I locked my car and knocked on the door. Danielle opened it to find me, she backed away from me almost if she scared of me, 'Please don't hurt me I am sorry. Please don't hurt me.' Danielle said as she continued to back up from me.

I knew immediately something was wrong, 'Danielle, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because Bernie is very worried about you and yes I know about the one night stand you both had but I have forgiven you and Bernie.' I went into the house and gave her a cuddle, though she hesitated, 'Its ok come here.' I noticed brusing on Danielle's neck and arms, 'Danielle has Claire been abusing you?' I asked her softly.

'No I'm fine, I need to get on. Please go before Claire gets home.' Danielle responded, as I left not wanting to leave, I asked her for one favour, 'Please ring Bernie or come and see her, she misses you and I know you miss her.' I rubbed her arm and left knowing I had suspicions. I returned home as Bernie had texted me that she was home.

I arrived home and went inside the house, 'Hey baby.' I kissed Bernie's lips, 'Em, is that honeycomb and chocolate I taste?' I smile at Bernie, as she giggled, 'Yes baby it is.' We smiled at each other, 'Oh I went to see Danielle today at home.' I said as Bernie looked at me, 'How is she baby?' Bernie was concerned as I knew she would be, 'I believe that Claire is abusing her babe.' I replied to her, 'What makes you say that baby?' Bernie replied, 'When she saw me, Danilelle backed away from me as if I was gonna hit her.' I said.

I saw Bernie's heart breaks and I held her in my arms, 'No matter what happened between you and Danielle, she doesn't deserve to be abused for it. Yes I slapped you round the face, I was angry as it never crossed my mind that you could do that to me but I chose to forgive you and Danielle. Why don't you go and see her baby tomorrow when Danielle is with us, I can deal with Claire ok baby.' I said as I stroked Bernie's hair. 'I will try babe, but I don't know what to say to say to her.' Bernie replied, 'You will think of something baby, just speak from your heart.' I responded.

We went to bed, then the following morning we were at work, I noticed Danielle walk in and breathing as though she was in pain. I nudged Bernie softly, she looked at me, 'Go and talk to her Bern!' I smiled at her, 'Ok baby.' she replied then I watched her follow Danielle into the ladies, I kept Claire busy so Bernie and Danielle could have some quality time together.

I go into the ladies after Danielle and I see bruises on her body, 'Danielle?' she looked up at me and just sobbed her heart out, I walked over to her and just held her in my arms crying, I felt Danielle wrap her arms around my back and just heard her sobbing. 'I am so sorry baby, I didn't know this would happen.' I said as I tried to calm her down.

We sat on the floor next to each other and I held her hand as she finally opened upto me, 'It started with little things such as making me feel down and self conscious about my body. At first I passed it off as nothing, we are at the park having a laugh and checking out other girls as a bit of fun and she got angry when I said that I liked a red head. She stormed off and when we got home, she got physical with me and punched me then she forced me to cut her name into my arm.' She pulled up her sleeve and I saw Claire's name, faintly but it was there, 'Why didn't you tell me before Danielle?' I asked her softly, 'Because Claire said that she would deny it.' Danielle responded.

I couldn't help but want to hold her, Serena was right no matter what me and Danielle did, she still didn't deserve to be abused like she was. 'So I just do things to please her. She didn't let me text you or ring you, I wanted to reach out to you Bernie so much.' Danielle said as she cried and I pulled her into my arms to comfort her, 'I'm here baby it's ok.' I kissed her head.


	6. Danielle's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is thrown a birthday party by her friends Bernie and Serena, also her wife Claire.

It was a warm lovely morning, i listened to the sound of birds chirping and the wind gently blowing through my blonde beach wavy hair. Bernie and I were back talking to each other, it felt good to finally get off my chest, the abuse i was suffering from Claire. I still secretly loved Bernie and often wanted to tell her, i knew she felt the same way but didn't tell me probably for the same reasons i had. We were both married and had kids, I finally stood my ground with Claire and helped her to get the help she needed, i was fully aware of Claire's past and her childhood abuse, it was truly incredible that she had made it this far without professional help, so i was glad when she admitted to needing help and finally started to get better, though she still had nightmares of her abusive parents and i would hold her to let her know i was there for her.

As for the case, it was still on going as Bernie and I kept interviewing suspects and we even revisited the crime scene to see if we missed anything, we talked over the scene and I wanted to kiss her so much. 'I wanna kiss you so much Bernie.' I said as we sat in the car in the back, she looked at me with love in her eyes and I knew she wanted me. Before I could say anything else, Bernie and I locked lips and kissed passionately.

I unzipped her trousers and slipped my hand into her knickers and rubbed her to which she moaned and kissed me. I knew Bernie had melted to my touch as I had melted to her touch, as I rubbed her, Bernie climbed on top of me and began moving her pussy against my hand, even kissing my neck and giving me a love bite. I started to rub her harder and faster, as she undid my blouse and kissed my chest, we wanted each other so much and we had each other.

I soon felt Bernie's hand inside my knickers and rubbing my hard pussy which was really wet, we pleasured each other and really enjoyed it, Bernie soon climaxed on my hand, 'Good girl baby.' I said as Bernie breathed heavily, then we kissed passionately, 'I wanna pleasure you baby.' Bernie replied, 'Then pleasure me anyway you want to baby.' I responded smiling at Bernie.

After Bernie took my trousers and knickers off, she began to lick me, firstly running her tongue up and down my pussy and playing with my g spot, then she slipped her tongue inside my pussy and pleasured so much that I couldn't help but moan as I enjoyed it. As I laid there letting Bernie pleasure me, I couldn't help but think of us and it made me want Bernie even more, I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed in Bernie's mouth and she enjoyed it.

She got up and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around her, I didn't wanna let her go and we laid side by side in each other's arms, we both felt at peace and loved the quietness around us. 'We have to go back to work baby.' I said softly to Bernie, 'I don't want to baby, I want to stay here with you.' Bernie replied as she stayed in my arms, I knew she didn't wanna leave as did I but we had to go back.

We got dressed and headed back to work, I rang Claire on video chat as I missed her so much, she had to leave to go to rehab to help her cope with her anger. 'Hey baby, I miss you so much.' I said as I saw her face light up, 'Hey baby, I miss you too and wish I was with you right now. Happy birthday baby.' Claire responded as I looked down, 'Its not a birthday without you baby. I don't even wanna celebrate babe.' I replied as I looked at her, 'You need to celebrate babe, it's your birthday and I will be home soon and I will do a birthday meal just you and me yeah.' Claire responded, 'Ok baby.'

Bernie came in to get me, 'I gotta go baby, Bernie wants me.' I said to Claire, 'Ok baby and thank you Bernie for watching Danielle, it's much appreciated.' Claire responded, 'Your Welcome Claire.' Bernie chimed in, 'Ok baby love you so much.' I replied, 'Love you too baby.' Claire responded before hanging up. I turned to Bernie, 'Ok what's wrong Bernie?' I said noticing that Bernie was staring out of the window, 'What are you looking at?' I said as I went to turn round.

Bernie stopped me, 'No baby, sorry I needed to see you as I really miss you.' Bernie said as she hugged me, she told everyone to go into the garage, 'I know baby, I miss you too. Anything else before I go upstairs and sink into my bed?' I replied looking at Bernie, 'I wanna show you something come on.' She took my hand and led me out of the house round to the back, 'Bernie, what's going on?' I asked her, just then the garage doors swing open and everyone jumps out yelling, 'Surprise.'

I couldn't believe it, my heart was in my mouth and Claire was here too, 'Baby, what are you doing here?' I said as Claire walked to me, 'Happy birthday baby. Everyone including Bernie and Serena all helped to keep it a surprise.' Claire responded as she hugged me, 'Hey even Christine helped us Danielle.' Booth said as Brennan and Christine smiled, 'Thank you guys so much.' I said with tears in my eyes.

Everyone had a good time and then it was time to cut the cake, as the birthday girl I did the honour. As I cut into the cake, the knife slips and cuts my finger, 'Ow damn it.' I said as Claire, Bernie and Serena rush to my aid, I went to hospital to get it checked out. The doctor stitched me up and gave me some antibiotics tablets to keep it from getting infected, while on the tablets I found that I wasn't hungry at all but I was thirsty all the time.

I would drink bottles of water all the time, but it seemed like that I could never quench my thirst and Claire got worried for me as did Bernie. One evening, I drank some water and flirted with Claire, though she flirted back she wasn't into having sex as she was exhausted, so I went into the living room and passed out on the sofa. Claire and Bernie brought me round though they rushed me to hospital to get me checked over, though I said I was fine.

After a gruelling time with the doctor, I was allowed home, while sat in the car I noticed my reflection was fuzzy until it became clear and I saw something in the mirror, though it wasn't my reflection. As we going home, Claire was driving and Bernie had her hand on my shoulder telling me I would be ok. Only I reached over and grabbed the wheel making the control spin out of control as Bernie and Serena tried to take from the wheel.

The next thing I knew, I was being wheeled into hospital and I fell into a coma, Claire stayed by my side all the time until she, Bernie and Serena came up with a plan to take it in turns to watch over me. Most of the time, I could hear and feel Bernie's presence it was as if I didn't want her to leave my side. Forty days later, the doctors turned my life support off despite the constant opposition from Claire, Bernie and Serena.

After they turned my life support off, I began breathing on my own and I coughed calling their names out, 'baby, Bernie, Serena.' All three of them rushed to my side and comforted me, the doctors couldn't believe what they had seen, to them it was a miracle I had even survived and soon found that my injuries were healed. As I spent time in the hospital to recovery, I had nightmares and often woke up in a sweat, strange things began to happen.

Ravens would be around me all the time, they never hurt me at all and if anything they seemed to know who I was, protecting me when they could. One night I was awoken by a voice and I followed it, I came to the baby unit and went inside. A baby was crying and I picked it up, holding the baby in my arms, I sat down and sang to the baby. It fell asleep in my arms, I soon heard an alarm go off and the baby disappeared from my arms.

The following morning, a police officer came to see me and a black raven appeared in the window, I pointed to the raven and the police officer dropped dead after looking at the raven, I soon returned home from the hospital and I didn't eat anything. 'No I'm ok Claire, I think I lost my appetite.' I giggled at her.

We went to bed and slept with each other, I played with her so much that she enjoyed it and fell asleep in my arms, I got up and left her in bed, as I went downstairs and went into the back garden to find Black ravens surrounding the house but not hurting me in anyway.


	7. The Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie begins to notice the Ravens around Danielle and worries they may hurt her.

It had been five months since Danielle was in the hospital, recovering from an accident and she survived. Anyway I found myself worrying over little things, such as seeing Danielle with a knife and I immediately grabbed the knife from her freaking out, 'Danielle no.' I seemed like an idiot but I knew deep down that Danielle wouldn't hurt herself, but part of me didn't wanna take that risk.

Danielle would just smile at me, 'Bernie, I won't cut myself and what happened at my birthday was unexpected. I appreciate you being cautious and I love you for it.' Danielle said with a smile, since her accident, Danielle seemed different in a way but I couldn't help but begin to feel attracted to her. Yes we are having an affair but being with Danielle, made me feel free and loved and I know Serena loves me and I love her, but something made me want Danielle.

I was sat on the side in the kitchen, and texting Serena telling her that something about the ex-girlfriend of my second cousin Lily-Rose wasn't right, so I wasn't surprised when Serena replied back with the words, 'She does have a criminal record and was sent to prison for actual and greviousily bodily harm, so it wouldn't nerve me if she did have something to do with Lily-Rose's death.'

I replied back while eating a piece of Galaxy chocolate block, 'If she did, I would string up and do the same thing to her, the bitch.' I sent the text but had no idea what came over me, it was like I had been possessed and I didn't know I was being possessed. However Serena texted back, 'Bit dramatic baby don't you think? But then again I wouldn't blame you, neither of us would blame you at all xx.' I smiled at the text and replied, 'Dont know what came over me baby xx.' I sent the text and then hears giggling, I looked up to find Danielle wasn't in the kitchen with me.

I got off the side and followed the sounds of giggling, I came into the bedroom upstairs and saw a little blonde hair girl, it wasn't either of my daughters Rosa or Amelia. As I approached the little girl, she turned round and spotted me, she giggled at me and then ran out of the bedroom and downstairs, I followed her and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the name, 'Astareth', written in blood on the living room wall. This was followed by the words, 'She's coming.'

I was scared then the little girl appeared again and this time I engage in conversation with her, 'Who are you?' I asked her, 'I'm Bernie and I won't hurt you?' Then she ran outside into the back garden and I followed her, I saw Danielle surrounded by Ravens and I tried calling to her to get to me and away from the Ravens.

But as she couldn't hear, she turned round to me and walked towards me, 'I'm here Danielle.' She just smiled at me and began kissing my neck, for some unknown reason, I enjoyed it and then grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. I wanted her and I kissed her, I didn't even wanna leave her arms at all. Just then I suddenly woke up and saw Danielle in front of me, 'Danielle, your ok.' I said hugging her, I didn't even know that I had fell asleep on the side in an awkward position, 'Of course I am ok Bernie. Are you ok?' Danielle asked me confused, I didn't know what to say and quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the text I sent to Serena but it had no mention of what I dreamt about but it didn't feel like a dream it felt to real to be a dream.

I sighed and leaned back, what happened to me and was I going crazy or I was just tired with the case, 'Danielle did I say anything when I was asleep?' I asked her, 'Only asking who was someone.' she replied, 'I had a dream, well it doesn't feel a dream, it seemed too real.' I said to her in response, 'Its probably nothing Bernie, you can tell me what happened?' Danielle said, just then I jumped down from the side and ran into the living room and I see the wall is clear, Danielle followed me, 'Baby, what's wrong?' she asked me, so I told her what had happened.

'I believe you baby, I have been having strange dreams about things and I have been seeing Ravens outside my house. It's weird but I don't know what is happening, it's happening to me.' I have never seen Danielle so vulnerable and I just held her in my arms, 'I'm here Danielle.'


	8. The Break-in At The FBI HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a break in at the FBI HQ, but who did it.

Life with Danielle seemed blissfully wonderful until the affair between her and Bernie had begun and it triggered my rage, I was so hurt that I began abusing Danielle and kept her away from Bernie, this was due to the fact that I feared that Bernie had seduced Danielle into sleeping with her. Eventually it got too much for her and myself, that I eventually broke down mentally after she finally stood her ground and told me that I needed help, I gradually got better and eventually learned that no matter what, Danielle still loved me and I knew she was having an affair with Bernie, but to be honest I would rather have Danielle sleep with Bernie than someone else. 

I began to notice Danielle's behaviour had changed a little since her accident, she seemed different from before almost as if the accident had a mental affect on her. I began to hear strange whisperings around the house, I couldn't understand the whispers most of the time, one evening I was watching telly as Danielle was out interviewing a suspect, when I was suddenly startled by a loud bang followed by people with tortures. They were gathered in a circle as if they were waiting for something. I then saw Serena standing by an altar and telling people of the arrival and how they need to prepare for their Queen. I then heard scratching sounds coming from the ground as if someone was trying to scratch their way out, I looked through a whole and saw redness and then I screamed as I saw a red beast appear which I found myself on the sofa and assumed that I had fell asleep, I texted Danielle, 'Please come home baby, I'm scared xx.' I put my head in my hands, if I had fell asleep then that dream felt all too real to me and I wondered what was happening to me.

Twenty-five minutes later Danielle came through the door, I ran into her arms and cried, I felt relieved that she was finally home. I told her what had happened and that the dream felt all too real, I have never been that scared, except for the abuse I endured, but seeing a red beast scared the living daylights out of me. I felt safe with Danielle and I stayed in her arms, we went to bed and I kept the bedroom light on all night, I snuggled into Danielle and soon fell asleep in her arms. Danielle stayed by my side and made me feel safe, the following morning we were talking about the case and who the suspect could be and Danielle had no doubt in her own mind who that suspect was, 'It is the ex girlfriend Jade, I know I can't prove it but she has changed her story too many times for me and Bernie not to notice.' Danielle said without a trace of doubt in her voice, then my phone rang and it was Booth, 'Hey Booth, what's up?' I said as I waited for a reply, 'Er yeah, you and Danielle need to come down here fast boss isn't happy.' Booth replied, 'Ok we are on our way now, bye.' I hung up and drove us to work, we went in and saw that the FBI HQ had been ransacked as paperwork was all over the place, 'What the hell happened here?' I exclaimed as I saw the mess. 'Someone broke into HQ and ransacked the place!' Brennan replied, 'We can see that Brennan.' I responded. 

'Denham, here now.' Our boss said to Danielle and she went to him, 'Yes sir?' Danielle replied as she stood almost to attention, 'What the hell were you playing at last night?' He said angrily as we stood still watching, Danielle was confused literally she had no idea what he was talking about, 'Sir?' Danielle replied with a confused voice. 'If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you will be fired do you understand me?' He responded, 'Yes sir, sorry sir.' Danielle was apologising for something she had no idea what she did wrong but she was being blame for it. Neither of us blamed Danielle for the break in as she was with Bernie interviewing suspects and then came straight home to be with me, Danielle fled to the ladies and I left her be as I believed she was innocent and Booth and Brennan believed her as well, in fact the whole FBI squad believed she was innocent too.

Our boss returned with the tape and showed it to us, still neither of us believed what we saw and I rang Bernie, 'Hey Claire what's up?' I heard Bernie say, 'Hey Bernie, I'm just wondering was Danielle with you last night interviewing a suspect?' I asked her softly knowing what she would say, 'Yes she was, we interviewed the suspect and then she got a text from you and she dropped me off at home and Serena was still up.' Bernie replied, 'Thanks Bernie, I only asked because HQ was broken into last night and Danielle is apparently on the tape captured ransacking HQ. But it's not possible because Danielle after interviewing the suspect with you, she came home after dropping you off at home. Danielle didn't do this and the whole squad including myself, Brennan and Booth believe she is innocent.' I said to Bernie, 'Danielle wouldn't do that Claire, she has worked to build up her career she told me, Danielle wouldn't destroy what she has worked really hard for. Anyway Serena and I believe that Danielle is innocent and we will stand by her no matter what.' Bernie replied, 'Ok thank you Bernie it's much appreciated.' I responded, 'Your welcome Claire, bye.' Bernie hung up as did I and none of us could believe that Danielle had done this, so we set about proving her innocence.


	9. The Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People, cows and sheep began to disappear and no one is noneotherwiser.

It had been a busy day for us, Danielle had been blamed for a break in at the FBI HQ. Bernie and I managed to prove that someone had hacked the security tapes and used an image of Danielle to frame her.

The case of Lily-Rose Wolfe was going as Bernie, myself and my father-in-law John had made a pact to find out what happened to Lily-Rose. About two weeks later, animals started to disappear and were soon found with their body torn up or ripped apart. We found claws marks but none of them matched any that we had ever seen, however things got worse when Bernie, Danielle and I were called to a scene where things took a turn for the worse.

'Yes sir, we will be right there.' I said as I hung up from my father-in-law John and Bernie drove us to the crime scene, Bernie pulled up and we all got out. We walked over to the scene, 'Ok what have we got then?' I said to Brennan, 'White Caucasian male, approximately early-mid 30s. He had his heart ripped out of his body and his blood has been drained from his body completely Serena.' Brennan replied, 'So it looks like he had a pain death then.' I responded.

We put the killing as K.B.A (killed by animals), Bernie and I finished work and went home together. As Bernie was cooking tea, I got a nice radox bath and relaxed, I was achy everywhere and wanted to soak in radox muscle soak. As I laid in the lovely water and just relaxing, I was suddenly jolted into reality when I heard a bang followed by whispering, I got out of the bath and put my dressing gown on.

I left the bathroom and called downstairs to Bernie, 'Baby you ok?' I got no response so I went downstairs, 'Bernie, you ok? Bernie.' I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there, 'Bernie, where are you baby?' I looked through the house and I stopped in my tracks as I saw the words, 'I Am Coming.' Written in blood, then I saw black ravens in the back garden and then I was scared shitless when I saw a dark figure coming towards me and I screamed.

Bernie had heard me screaming, so she came up to see me, 'Baby what's wrong?' she asked me as I was crying, 'It was awful baby, I saw a dark figure.' Bernie held me in her arms, we had tea and then settled into bed for the night, 'You don't think that whatever happened to Danielle, happened to us do you baby?' I said to her, 'I don't think so baby and Danielle has been having dreams too baby. Dreams that seem all too real.' Bernie replied


	10. The Priests Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Priests begin to suspect that Danielle Denham is harbouring an evil spirit within her and they go to investigate. Their suspicions are aroused when they witness deaths and how the animals react to Danielle Denham.

After hearing about the accident of FBI Special Agent Danielle Denham and then the things that are following on afterwards, two Priests Father Spilleot and Father Brennan are sent to London by the Church to investigate privately and to not let anyone realise why they are.

As they travel to London, they talk to each other while looking at pictures of Danielle, 'Do you believe that Danielle Denham is the Antichrist?' Father Spilleot asks Father Brennan, 'I believe there is something unholy going on and I believe it is either connected to her or yes she is the Antichrist.' Father Brennan replied truthfully. After arriving in London, the two fathers go to their hotel and stand their crosses up on the side and both prey to God forgiveness in what they are about to do.

They arrive at a birthday party which is the fifth birthday party of Danielle and Claire's youngest daughter Katie, and they mingle watching Danielle's every move and the way she interacts with people. However as they are talking to guests, Danielle senses their presence and is immediately threatened by them, she goes to the toilet and washes her face.

She returns to the party and dances with Katie, as the priests don't notice a thing until, a rotwiller appears and barks at them and the girls get scared, Danielle hands Katie to Claire and she goes over to the dog, calming it instantly and greeted the Priests with a smile, 'I'm sorry, he is normally a good dog and he isn't scared of anyone. Please forgive me fathers.' Danielle says as she places her hands on them softly, 'That's ok my child, God forgives anyone who accepts the sins committed.' Father Spilleot replied taking Danielle's hand into his, 'Good day Father and please stay as my guests of my daughter Katie's birthday. I would be very honoured if you said yes.' Danielle responded.

'Of course we will, we are sorry that we didn't get your daughter a birthday present, please forgive us.' Father Brennan replied, 'Its ok I think your presence is enough Father. Enjoy your time here as my guests.' Danielle smiles, then she went over to Claire and checked on Katie. About half an hour later, a woman commits suicide by hanging herself and everyone witnesses it including Father Spilleot and Father Brennan.

Claire sends everyone home earlier as Danielle comforts the girls as Bernie comforted her girls, however as they leave, Father Spilleot and Father Brennan see a dark figure that seems to be connected to Danielle and it seems to be protecting her. 'Do you see that Father Brennan?' Father Spilleot asks, 'Yes I do and it seems to be connected to Danielle, see how it follows her every move. It's protecting her, it has to be.' Father Brennan replied.

However as they enter their hotel, they meet another Priest who warns them off, 'Leave Danielle Denham alone.' With that the priest leaves and disappears, they enter their separate rooms, they are then met by the words on the wall, 'Leave My Daughter Alone.' Even the crosses are turned upside down, indicating that the Devil is at work. 'The Devil is at work?!' Father Spilleot says to Father Brennan, 'Yes he is and he has targeted Danielle Denham. If she is the Antichrist won't she bare a birthmark of the Devil?' Father Brennan responded.

'Yes she will, we need to find the birthmark on her and warn her family especially her wife Claire.' Father Spilleot replied, the following morning they go to the hospital and talk to the Doctors who give little away and the Doctors tell them they are barking up the wrong tree. Everywhere they go, they realise that everyone doesn't believe that Danielle is evil not do they believe that she is responsible for the crimes that have been happening since Danielle's accident.

Father Spilleot and Father Brennan continued to investigate the truth, their suspicions grow even further when more deaths occur and eventually they witness the animals reacting to Danielle, when they freak out and move away from Danielle as she goes to touch them. 'The animals are reacting freakily, look?' Father Brennan says to Father Spilleot, who watches on.

Two weeks later, Father Spilleot is killed via decapitation after he chased after by a pack of rotwillers and he slips on water and a shard of glass falls and slices his head off killing him instantly. After the death of Father Spilleot, Father Brennan attempts to get Claire to see the truth, 'Your Danielle's wife Claire, aren't you?' he asks her, 'Yes I am Father, how can I help you?' Claire responded

'Your wife Danielle isn't who she claims to be, she isn't human.' Father Brennan says bluntly as Claire refuses to believe him, 'I'm sorry Father, but my wife is human and she is fine. My wife is a well respected FBI Special Agent and we believe she is innocent.' Claire was angry, 'Please you must believe me. Danielle will have a birthmark on her body and we must stop her before it's too late.' Father Brennan replied. 'I would like it if you left now please Father.' Claire responded opening her office door.

Upon leaving the FBI HQ, Father Brennan notices a flock of Ravens around Danielle's office window and is convinced even more that Danielle is the Antichrist. He walked to the church but is caught up in a sudden storm, and tries to find shelter. Just as reaches the church, the rod at the top of the church is broken off and he is impaled with it and dies immediately.

His death is ruled as an accident and the rod is cleaned and put back on the top of the church, the Vatican Glasgow hears of the deaths of two of their fathers and mourns their deaths. They are then caught off guard as they are killed in a church fire and no one can escape. No one suspects other wise and decides to rule it as death by accident.


	11. Taken Into A Mental Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is held in a mental asylum, after the doctors find that something isn't right with Danielle's brain.

It had been two months since the priests had passed through and then died, people and the police had ruled the deaths as accidental and left it at that. Meanwhile I was put into a mental asylum as a routine check on my brain had revealed that it wasn't normal and they suspected I had mental health issues.

While at the asylum, Claire visited me along with Bernie and Serena, things only seemed to worsen and I was having recurring nightmares about a red beast, I also kept seeing a baby and eventually I learned that the baby was called Astareth and things got more worse from there. Once while Claire was visiting, I told her something, 'Baby, something is coming for me and something bad is gonna happen.' I was heartbroken and Claire took my hands into hers and said, 'Listen to me baby. I won't let anyone hurt you and I love you so much.' 

I smiled weakily at her as I didn't wanna be there anymore, we shared a cuddle, the following day I was with the therapist who tried to outsmart me and I smiled cockily at her and then spoke to her, 'How do you expect me to trusting of you, when you can't be trusting of yourself. I will tell you this, your married to a guy who worships the ground you walk on and all you can do is cheat on him with your next neighbor's teenage son.' i smiled at her and I left the room.

I went into my room and began to meditate, soon the porter came into my room and I flirted with him though he rejected me, so I looked at the ceiling and it began to crack, then I pulled at his belt and the ceiling collapses hitting him and it killed him. A couple of weeks later, a priest name Father Laranzo came to see me and I was threatened by his presence and I didn't wanna talk to him.

As he was looking over the CCTV, there was whispers throughout the asylum and he investigated, I was in my room asleep and when he looked inside then whispers were heard and after looking back I appeared standing up facing him and he jumped back.

The following day, a black raven appeared and the other patients began to panic and soon committed suicide, I was blamed of course and the asylum released me with little to no explanation to my wife Claire and I went home with her. I seemed a lot more comfortable at home and I spent time with Claire.

The whisperings and visions kept happening, I only talked to Claire, Bernie and Serena, they just put it as nightmares and eventually I would be over it, I gave Claire a cuddle.


	12. The Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie keeps having recurring visions of a little girl and a baby born. However her feelings for Danielle become even more intensefied.

It was two weeks to Halloween and we had just been shopping for the decorations and the girls were as excited as anything, they kept jumping up and down and squealing as they do. I rubbed my eye as it was itchy and I was tired, the dreams that I kept having were taking a toll on me. But the dreams seemed too real to be dreams and I would wake up somewhere else in the house.

I was fast asleep in my bed snuggled into Serena, I had a dream of the little girl who I eventually learned the name of. I heard a bang downstairs and went to investigate, I was wearing my vest top and my shorts it was cold but the heating was on.

I followed the little girl to an underground Temple which I had no idea existed, as I was walking through the Temple I saw people chanting and a mysterious dark figure who is talking to someone else. 'Where am I?' I asked but no one could see me or hear me, I then heard a blood curdling scream and I ran to it. Following the screams, I came to a room in the Temple with a woman (who I did not recognise) who was in labor screaming in pain.

I couldn't help her, but there was something about the woman who I could not figure out, nurses and doctors gathered round her as she screamed at them to stay away from her, I watched as they held her down and then as I walked over to the bed, I witnessed the birth of a baby.

After the baby had been born, I watched as the dark figure who I had seen earlier, walk towards the bed and gazed at the baby. The dark figure picked up the baby and kissed it lovingly on it's head and then I heard it say, 'My dear Astareth, you are here and I will protect you.' I was shocked and the little girl appeared at my side, however the woman tried to gain access to Astareth though the dark figure protected her, I witnessed the screams that she made as the dark figure took Astareth away.

I was then taken to an unknown location, where I witnessed the battle between the dark figure and someone else, then all hell broke loose (i mean literally), I witnessed Astareth being kidnapped and I tried to warn the dark figure but everything went wrong as I woke up in bed next to Serena. The dream was too real, whoever this dark figure was, it was looking for Astareth.

However I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I made myself a cuppa, then I felt hands stroke my tummy I turned my head to see Danielle. 'How did you get in Danielle?' i asked her softly, 'Ssh baby, let me pleasure you.' Danielle responded as she massaged my boobs and kissed my neck. I knew I was melting to her touch and I didn't wanna fight it, so I let Danielle pleasure me.

She took my vest top off and kept massaging my boobs, I tilted my head back onto her shoulder as she moved her right hand into my shorts and I wasn't wearing knickers, I felt her rubbing me gently and I moaned softly, 'Yes baby right there.' Danielle stopped and slipped my shorts down so they were around my ankles, I let her rub me as hard as she wanted too and I really enjoyed it.

As we kissed passionately, I put my right hand over her right hand and we locked hands, 'I want you baby, make me yours please Danielle.' Honestly I truly had no idea what was happening to me, I have never ever wanted anyone as much as I wanted Danielle and I wasn't gonna let her go. So I laid on the kitchen table and let Danielle pleasure me, while making me hers.

I didn't wanna stop loving Danielle, as I laid on the table Danielle climbed on top of me and kissed me, she began rubbing against me and I moaned quietly as I didn't wanna wake anyone up. I ran my hands on her body, feeling how soft her skin was and I loved how smelled so sweet, I kissed her neck seductively and rested my feet on her hips as she rubbed against me hard.

As Danielle fucked me, I looked into her eyes and melted even more knowing that I had completely fell in love with her, 'I love you baby.' I said as I moaned, she smiled at me and replied, 'I love you too baby.' Danielle replied, with that we kissed passionately and I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed hard, I smiled at her and then reached down to rub her hard.

However, Danielle got up and sat on the side, 'Come here baby.' I went to her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt her pussy against mine, I knew what she wanted me to do and I pleasured her as I rubbed against her pussy. As I rubbed against her, I sucked on her nipple and kissed her neck and enjoying every minute of it. Danielle moaned as she climaxed hard for me and we kissed passionately, my feelings for Danielle became intensified that I could no longer resist Danielle and i didn't wanna fight her anymore.

The following morning I woke up in the kitchen and I was naked, I quickly got dressed and made myself a cuppa. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I found a love bite on my neck and I began remembering my night of passion with Danielle through touching my skin, but only in the areas of my body that she had touched.

I wondered what was happening to me, I was having recurring dreams and my feelings for Danielle were being intensified and I knew I wanted her more than anything, I also found that my behaviour was changing slightly and I didn't seem myself at all. I was becoming a different person, I kept to myself at work though I still talked to Serena and I told her that something was happening to me, 'Something is happening to me baby, I don't seem myself.' I cried as I tried to understand what was happening to me. Serena held me in her arms, 'Its the dreams baby, they are draining you and they will pass I promise you baby.' Serena replied while stroking my hair, 'Ok baby.' I responded as I calmed down and eventually wiped my eyes.


	13. The Priests Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believing that Danielle Denham has been possessed by an evil spirit, Father Bunn and Father Laranzo investigate and discover that she is far more worse than they expected.

It was two days before Halloween, Father Bunn and Father Laranzo were looking through some CCTV footage of Danielle and talking to each other, 'What do you think Father?' Father Laranzo asks Father Bunn, 'I believe that Danielle has been possessed by an evil spirit.' Father Bunn replied, 'You know I would never doubt you nor will I ever question your judgement, but I do believe that we need to be careful Father.' Father Laranzo responded.

'I do appreciate your concern Father, and we will be careful, because we have a child of God who needs us and his protection from the evil spirit within her.' Father Bunn replied. They travelled to London and preyed upon their arrival, also to prey for forgiveness from God on what they were doing.

They kidnapped Danielle and takes her to a church, Danielle violently resists going into the church as they tie her up and prepare for the excorism. While preparing for the excorism, Danielle becomes ill and is barely conscious as night time approaches and a full black moon appears and covers up the full white moon, Father Bunn starts the excorism though Danielle becomes stronger a little.

However Danielle sets the crosses on fire and telekinetically twitches the lights on and off, and she closes her eyes and open them to reveal her unholy connection to Hell. As Father Bunn forces her to swallow a holy pill to which she violently throws up three eggs which is the proversion of the unholy trinity the Devil, the Antichrist and the False Prophet. 'Have you heard of the story of the Devil himself Father?' Father Bunn asks.

'Bits and pieces here and there Father.' Father Laranzo responded, 'The Devil has a humanform but no one has seen it, as the legend says.' Father Bunn replied as Danielle interrupts 'You kidnapped me from my father, you distracted him with his enemies and then kidnapped me. You can't stop the will of my father, my father will rise again and take his revenge.' Danielle says, 'Your father was evil, manipulating anyone who came into his presence.' Father Bunn replied, 'My FATHER is Netrual and I will release him and he can have his long awaited revenge on all those who wronged him.' Danielle says.

Father Bunn then strangles Danielle to death while saying 'Your father will never ever enter this world.' he says as Danielle died from strangulation and she rises mirroring Jesus's ressurection after his death, she then speaks in the dead language and stabs Father Bunn and then uses her anger with her powers and causes an explosion which destroys the church and kills Bunn. She leaves Father Laranzo alive she uses him as her guinea pig and tells him to tell everyone that she is on the Earth and that she will release her father.

She then returns home after the police find her, however she tells that they had threatened to kill her because they believed her to be evil, she cries as Claire comforts her and Bernie holds her hand as does Serena. Now back at home, Danielle tries to the incident behind her and focus on the case along with Claire.


	14. The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle seduces Bernie one last time and reveals her plans.

It was now a week to Christmas and Danielle and I were happy, we had invited Bernie and Serena and the girls to come stay with us for the holidays, we were happy as they gladly accepted. I had noticed a change in Bernie's behaviour, she seemed to be more flirty with Danielle and often whispering in her ear, still I never thought much of it.

'I have noticed too Claire.' Serena said to me and made me jump in the process, 'Jesus Serena, a little warning next time please.' I replied as I held my chest, 'I am sorry Claire, I really didn't mean to make you jump.' Serena replied, 'Its ok Serena, and what did you notice?' I asked her politely, 'Bernie! She seems to be more flirty with Danielle, yeah I know she loves me and our sex life is great, it's just, I don't know. It's like the Bernie I knew or know, isn't there anymore and I am scared, I did put it down to the dreams that we all have been having since Danielle's accident.' Serena responded with a scared voice.

I knew I couldn't disagree with Serena, 'Maybe it will pass Serena, but I do worry about it sometimes.' I replied as I put the Christmas decorations on the tree, all the four girls were excited for the following week and they went to bed, Charlotte and Rosa slept in Charlotte's room as Amelia and Katie slept in Katie's room. Serena and I put them to bed, as we headed downstairs we heard the four girls giggling as they talked about Santa.

I snuggled into Danielle's arms as we all watched telly, I yawned as I streched. 'Anyone wanna cuppa?' Serena said as she got up, 'Yes please and i will help you Serena.' I got up and went into the kitchen with her, I got the tin of biscuits out. Danielle grabs Bernie's hand, 'Ssh follow me baby, come on.' 

I take Bernie to the attic and I showed her there was a bed, 'Baby, I want you and I have never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you.' Bernie said to me as I held her in my arms, 'How would you like to be my Queen.' I replied to her as I kissed her neck and I knew she couldn't resist me, 'Yes baby, I would love to be your Queen.' Bernie responded.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, I laid her on the bed, I took her clothes off and took my clothes off. Then I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, seducing her one last time as I knew she was completely in love with me. I fell in love with Bernie from the moment we met and I knew I wanted her so much.

As we had sex with each other, i secretly did something and turned us over so she was on top of me, 'What is happening to me baby?' Bernie asked me, I moved her hair to behind her ear and spoke to her, 'You have fell completely in love with me baby, everything that you have been experiencing is what happened to me and my father.' I replied.

Bernie believed me as I was being honest with her and I could never lie to Bernie, 'Your father baby?' she asked me, 'Yes my real father, I was born in an underground Temple and my birth mother hates me completely, she helped to have me kidnapped and I was raised by mortals baby.' I responded.

'Baby, it was you who I saw being born. Your name is Astar...?' i covered her mouth as I don't want people to know who I am, 'Dont say my name baby. It's my real name yes but no one excepts for you knows my name. When the priests kidnapped me, I told them the truth and one of them strangled me.' I said to her.

'But your here alive baby.' Bernie said as she stroked my hair, 'Yeah I know, because after I died I was reborn and I am the Antichrist Bernie. My father was imprisoned and I am going to release him, I love you so much Bernie and I would be honoured if you would be my Queen.' I responded to her. 'Of course baby, I would be honoured to be your Queen. What about Claire?' Bernie asked me.

I smile at her, 'She secretly has feelings for Serena and it's vice versa, but they are scared to admit their feelings for each other in fear of hurting me and you. They know we love each other, but they need help to admit their feelings for each other.' I responded, 'Wow I never knew that and I would like to help you baby please.' Bernie replied. 'Ok baby, you can help me.' I responded and we kissed passionately as we finished having sex.


	15. Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena finally breaksdown mentally and Claire comforts her.

It was two days before Christmas, Bernie and I decided to take the four girls last minute shopping and they were excited to go. Charlotte and Rosa sat in the middle as Katie and Amelia sat in their booster seats, I drove us to town as Bernie sat in the passenger seat in the front.

I put some Christmas tunes on and the girls sang as loud as they could, their favourite Christmas song was Merry Christmas Everybody by Slade. Bernie and I smiled at each other as we stopped at the traffic lights, soon we reached town and we all held hands as we walked into the town centre.

Meanwhile, Serena and I were at home planning a Christmas treasure hunt for the girls and we decided to let them have a present early. When we finished hiding the presents, we went into the kitchen and had a cuppa. I could tell something was bothering Serena, 'What's wrong Serena?' I asked her softly, 'Nothing Claire.' Just then Serena broke down in tears and I hugged her, 'I'm here Serena.' I rubbed her back and I held her in my arms.

'I suffered from abuse by the people who were supposed to be my parents, I have been seeing them in the park and I haven't told Bernie yet.' Serena replied, 'Hey it's gonna be ok, I will be here to protect you from them as well as Danielle and Bernie.' I responded after pulling out of the hug and looked at her while stroking her hair.

However, I noticed Serena leaning towards me and kissed me, Serena pulled away but I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her back passionately. As we kissed, I felt her body against mine and a tingling sensation between my legs got stronger, full of passion, I picked Serena up and sat her on the side.

I began kissing her neck while undoing her trousers and slipping my hand into her knickers, I found she was wet and I wiped her tears away, 'Fuck me Claire, I want you to.' Serena said while wrapping her legs around my waist, I kissed her passionately and then slipped my hand into her knickers again, rubbing her as hard as she wanted me to.

I kissed her neck and then hears her moaning, I just smiled and then took my hand from her knickers, I took her top off and took her bra off, I played with her boobs and kissed her again. Serena took my top and bra off, 'Your so beautiful baby.' I said to her as we were both naked and had sex with each other. 

As we were kissing, I began rubbing against Serena as she kissed my neck and left me a love bite, we both moaned as we climaxed hard and breathed heavily, I then laid on the kitchen table and let Serena climb on top of me and we had sex again on the table.

'I love you Claire.' Serena said as we laid on the sofa together and I held her in my arms, 'I love you too Serena.' I replied smiling at her, we got dressed and made some dinner for all of us. Just then Katie and Amelia came running through to the kitchen calling us, 'Look what we got mommy.' They squealed as they showed us their presents and we just smiled at them.

We had dinner and played some games, Danielle and Bernie decided to put the four girls in the bath and then put them to bed as they were tired. Serena and I then told Danielle and Bernie about us having sex and they weren't mad or upset, in fact Danielle told us that she had suspected it but didn't want to interfere as she knew that nature would take its course.

Two days later and it's Christmas day, all four girls were up and excited, we all went downstairs together and the girls opened their presents making a huge mess but we all cleaned it up.


	16. The Final Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has one last dream regarding her wife Danielle and the Dark Figure.

It had been four months since Serena and I had slept together and began an affair, it was a week til Danielle's birthday and myself, Serena and Bernie had secretly planned a birthday for Danielle. Of course we were all nervous due to what happened last year, but we put our fears aside and planned the party.

I was laying in bed in Danielle's arms, when I awoken by a bang and I went to investigate it, I was wearing a night top and bottoms. I entered the living room and found it wasn't the living room, more like an altar room and I saw Danielle surrounded by people who were kneeling down in front of her.

As I watched what was happening, I then saw a dark figure standing beside Danielle and another figure came towards me, 'What is happening?' I asked the figure who then revealed it's face and instantly I knew who the figure was, 'Father Justin?' I was shocked, 'Astareth has chosen her Queen!' Father Justin replied to me, 'Am I her Queen?' I responded to him, 'Astareth chooses who she wants as her Queen and that Queen has been chosen.' He replied.

I then saw Bernie dressed in a red and black cloak, she walked towards Danielle while everyone bowed to her, I quickly realised that Bernie was Danielle's Queen and I supported Danielle's decision. I then felt someone slip their hand into mine and I looked to the side and saw Serena smiling at me, I turned to face her and we stood facing each other smiling.

Serena and I were head over heels for each other, we could not resist each other no matter how we tried, I decided to accept my feelings for Serena and we kissed passionately as we wrapped our arms around each other.


	17. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is coronated as Danielle's Queen.

It was three days before Danielle's birthday and I had been having strange cravings, I put it down to nerves as I was to be coronated as Danielle's Queen. However as I laid on the bed in the underground Temple, I felt something move inside me and I went to the toilet to throw up.

Danielle came to check on me, I told her I was ok and that she shouldn't be worried, 'Hey babe, can you pass me my bag please?' I asked her, 'Sure baby.' she passed me my bag and as I looked over the stuff, I couldn't help but think of my menstrol cycle, 'Bernie? What's wrong?' Danielle asked me I was lost in thought and then I got up and walked to the mirror.

As I lifted up my top, I felt my tummy as Danielle wrapped her arms around me softly, "Baby? Is it possible that I can be pregnant?' I asked her as I stroked my tummy, she smiled at me and then felt my tummy. Just then my tummy grew and I had a baby bump, I was excited and looked at Danielle.

'Yes baby, I impregnated you with our daughter.' Danielle said while stroking my bump, 'Why didn't you tell me baby?' I replied, 'Because someone was listening, and it wasn't Serena or Claire, it was an enemy. I couldn't say anything until we were here and both you and our daughter will be save here always baby.' Danielle responded, I just wanted to be in her arms and I wasn't angry or upset.

We talked about our daughter and thought of baby girl names, but we both decided one name and there was no doubt. I put my red and black cloak on and walked with Danielle holding her hand. As I kneeled down before the head of the family, I whispered to Danielle that I didn't want Serena to know yet about the baby and she agreed.

After blessing me with the water of the family, the head of the family placed his hand on my head and gives his blessing, I was then lifted into the air as the family chanted and also Claire and Serena watched on. As I was lifted back down, I held Danielle's hand as the family bowed to me and named me as their 'Queen'.

Two days later, I told Serena about mine and Danielle's daughter, which I was ready to give birth too anytime from now. Surprisingly Serena was ok with it as was Claire and I soon learned why, Serena was pregnant with her and Claire's daughter and I was happy for them as well as Danielle. We all lived together in the Temple, but we returned to our separate homes.


	18. The Birth of Gregoria/Release of Gregorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie goes into labour with her and Danielle's daughter and gives birth to her in the underground Temple. Also Danielle manages to release her father from his prison.

The following day on Danielle's birthday, Bernie goes into labour with her and Danielle's daughter, Danielle takes her to the underground Temple along with Serena and Claire. However just as Bernie's waters broke, Danielle figured out how to release her father from his prison.

Serena and Claire stayed with Bernie, as she breathed through the pain, however Danielle sets the birth of her and Bernie's daughter to trigger the prison of her father and break the barriers surrounding the prison to weaken and release her father. Danielle goes to Bernie after setting the trigger, so that during the birth of her and Bernie's daughter, it will trigger a wave of energy to the prison and release her father.

'I'm here baby, I've got you baby.' Danielle said as she held Bernie in her arms, however Bernie gets the urge to the push and Danielle helps her, 'Baby I need to push now.' Bernie replied through the pain, 'Ok baby, nice and slow ok.' Danielle replied, as Bernie pushed the birth triggers the energy wave and releases it to the prison which the barrier tries to prevent the release of Danielle's father.

Serena and Claire each hold Bernie's hands, as she pushes the head out and the barrier begins to shatter slowly, 'Breath baby, slow breaths.' Danielle says to Bernie, 'I can't babe I need to push.' Bernie responded as she tried to breath, Danielle began to feel the barrier shattering as her father prepared to leave his prison, 'Ok baby, I know you do, push when your ready baby. I'm right here baby.' Danielle replied as she helped Bernie.

However Bernie pushes more as the barrier shakes and then breaks enough, just as Bernie performs one last push, the baby is born into the Temple just as Danielle's father escapes his prison and the barrier closes, Danielle cleans up the baby girl and hands her to Bernie, 'There you go baby.' Bernie holds her and smiles, 'Hi baby, your so beautiful.' Serena along with Claire just happily smile as they coo over the baby girl.

Just then Gregorio enters the room and is reunited with his daughter, 'My dear Astareth.' He says as Danielle looks up and sees him, 'Father? Father.' Danielle ran to him and Gregorio scoops her up in his arms, they shared a long cuddle while crying in each other's arms, Gregorio puts her down and looks at his daughter, 'You Are and Always Will Be The Best Thing I Created. I Tried To Save You That Night Astareth and I Am Sorry.' Gregorio says while stroking his daughter's face and wiping her tears away, 'It Wasn't Your Fault Father, Don't Blame Yourself.' Danielle replied.

Serena and Claire realised the visions they each shared, were showing them what had happened to Gregorio after Danielle's birth. 'Anyway your back now father, do you wanna meet your grandaughter.' Danielle says as her father smiled, Bernie passed her baby daughter to her father-in-law and Gregorio held her, 'She looks like you Astareth.' he said as he gazed over his grandaughter.

'What is her name?' Gregorio asks, Danielle smiles, 'Gregoria Berenice Astareth.' Bernie responded smiling, Gregorio smiled with pride and gently kissed his sleeping grandaughter Gregoria as she slept in his arms.


	19. Birth of Serena and Claire's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena goes into labour at home and gives birth to her and Claire's daughter.

In the following morning of April 19th, Serena began to get pains in her tummy and passed it off as false alarm contractions, however during the day the pains got worse and eventually her waters broke. They were at work going through the case and looked through the evidence, only Serena screams in pain in the toilets and texted Bernie, 'Waters just gone, need to go home xx.'

Just after sending the text, Serena keeled over in pain as the contractions were five minutes apart, she breathed through the pain and was happy when Bernie came in, 'I'm here baby, come on let's go home now. If you get another contraction let me know ok.' Bernie said as Serena nodded.

They reached Bernie's car and Serena keeled over again in pain and breathed as Bernie held her hand and rubbed her back gently, Serena climbed into the back as Bernie drove them home and she texted Danielle and Claire, 'Serena in labour, meet us at home.' Bernie pulled up in the drive and helped Serena inside.

She made Serena comfortable, just then Danielle and Claire came through the door, as Serena screamed in pain as the contractions were now a minute apart and Danielle takes a look, 'Serena I need to have a look ok.' Serena nodded as she breathed.

Danielle looked and was caught off guard by the head, 'Ok the head has crowned, Serena push when your ready.' Danielle tells Serena as she held Bernie's hand and Claire's hand, then Serena pushes the baby girl out.

Just two seconds later, Danielle delivers the baby girl and cleans her up, then she hands her to Serena, 'There you go Serena.' Danielle says as she gently puts the baby in Serena's arms, 'Thank you Danielle. Hi baby girl what are you doing? Look what we created Claire.' Serena says to Claire, 'I see Serena and she is beautiful, just like you baby.' Claire responded.

Serena and Claire name their daughter Elizabeth Claire Serena, they raised her and lived happily. However Claire and Serena eventually learn the truth of their daughter's conception but it doesn't faze them at all.


	20. The Case Is Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Bernie solve the case after coming across a crucial clue which leads them to the killer.

It was too weeks later and I was having a fag with Bernie, we were discussing the case and wondered what we was missing, 'It could be anything Danielle, it's that crucial piece that we need to crack the case. Anyway, the freezer needs to be serviced.' Bernie said without realising what she had just said.

However it had hit Danielle, 'What did you say Bernie?' Danielle replied looking at Bernie, 'That the freezer needs to be serviced, why Danielle?' Bernie responded confused, Danielle put her fag out and ran upto her office at the FBI HQ, Bernie quickly followed after putting her fag, 'Danielle what's up?' Bernie asks as they enter the office and Danielle looked for the first interview with the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose.

Eventually she comes across it, 'There look Bernie?' Danielle says as Bernie looks over it, she reads the statement by the ex-girlfriend of Lily-Rose, 'I was taking the freezer to get fixed as it had broken down and that is why I didn't let anyone see the freezer.' Bernie read as Danielle spoke, 'She lied Bernie, she had Lily-Rose in that freezer and she couldn't risk anyone especially the police, looking in the freezer because she was hiding Lily-Rose's body in that freezer.' Danielle said to Bernie.

'Lets bring her in Danielle.' We get an arrest warrant for Jade Leason, after we show my father the evidence and we interview her together. 'You know, you must have thought that you had gotten away with murder, after all you thought we wouldn't find out.' Bernie said, 'Of course, it was the freezer that was your undoing, because you originally told Police it was broken and needed to be repaired.' Danielle says after Bernie.

'But then you realised that you couldn't let anyone see that freezer, because you was hiding my cousin's body in that freezer. All this time we tried to figure out why your reaction wasn't what we expected, wouldn't you say so Danielle?' Bernie asks Danielle, 'Sure Bernie, all this time we looked over everything, the crime scene and the interviews, when the evidence was right in front of us all along.' Danielle replied.

With that, Jade cracked and confessed to killing Lily-Rose, 'Yes I killed her, because she was gonna leave me and I abusing her for years. Do you hate me Bernie?' Jade says to Bernie trying to provoke a reaction, Bernie doesn't play ball, 'It doesn't matter what I think of you Jade, because my cousin was just a teenager, her whole life ahead of her and you stole that from her.' Bernie got up and left the interview room.

Danielle let's Serena charge Jade, she went after Bernie and comforted her. Two weeks later Jade is found guilty of first degree murder, unlawfully concealing the body and premeditated murder. She is sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole, Lily-Rose is finally laid to rest and Danielle comforts Bernie.

However the whole family live happily ever after and Danielle spends some well deserved quality bonding time with her father after years of being apart.


End file.
